Moon Child
Novelization The Moon Child was an artificial satellite orbiting 25,000 miles above Earth, mentioned to be a training center and resort for the Crusade for Genetic Purity organization. In reality the Moon Child was constructed from the bulk of Lowell Percival's fortune and would serve as the Ark for humanity during the Great Alluvion. Ten thousand of people, men, women, children, scientists and artists, considered beautiful and intelligent would spend 40 years there in order to repopulate Earth in new golden age. As such, it contained forests, rivers, lakes, deserts, fields and mountains, with their native flora and fauna, aquariums, aviaries, and zoos. It also provided vast libraries and educational systems, along with restaurants, nightclubs, concerts and sports. Structure The station had several levels. Accessible were LL through 24. Elevators would to to 36 but the intermediate levels were off-limits. Outside the main sections, there are service accesses known and used only by the maintenance crews and security personnel. One could follow a stairwell from one level and reach another level. Cargo bay The immense cargo bay received vehicles which dock in the station. It was dimly lit with huge florescent lights. The ceiling was more than 100 feet high, and a small town would fit inside. It teemed with all kinds of vehicles, ordinary speeders, large industrial freighters, and machinery, tractors and bailers. A lone watchtower rose up above all. In the opposite direction of the watchtower was an exit with a foyer with a set of elevators. The exit doors are hydraulic, allowing operation even when the main computer is off. Level 3 On this level Tex was joined by three gorgeous women who were on their way to the Italian restaurant. Level 9 A restaurant complex with a thoroufare made like a cobblestone street. On either side were tables laden with food surrounded by happy diners. On the left was a brightly decorated pizza parlor and on the right a Chinese place decorated with a Buddhist-temple facade. Other buildings were a bakery, a mesquite grill, and an ice cream parlor. The Italian restaurant had brick ovens crammed with pizzas served by mustachioed waiters in bow ties and garters. Level 13 The foyer had revolving doors leading to Environ 3 and Environ 4. Environ 3 was a forest with animals, flowering plants and towering thick oaks, elms and maples, and a blue sky visible behind. Several meandering tiny paths worn into the grassy floor and even rooks and brooks. Level 28 The "Aquatic Level" features representative microcosms of the Pacific, Atlantic, Caribbean, and Mediterranean, as well as various bodies of fresh water. Among other places it houses a garden with a lake. Beyond a small cove of the lake, is a wall leading to the service access. Level 29 Section A houses Zoological Gardens and Yellowstone National Park. It also provides camping and hiking. Level 31 Section A houses St. Andrews, Augusta National, Sawgrass, Pebble Beach, Fenway Park, Camden Yards, Wrigley Field and Candlestick Park. It also provides tee times and holo-sim sporting events. The service access on this level leads to an elevator with access to levels 24-36 Level 35 This level houses the command tower with the top level security areas such as the computer control area. There was is a large white room with consoles where Eva Schanzee installed the Winter Chip. Level 36 The top level, housed a huge circular open area over 200 yards in diameter. 200 feet above was a transparent dome with view to space. To a corner of the room was a stage where Reverend Claude Sheppard would make his orations. Category:UAKM